Question: Let $f(x)$ be the function defined on $-1\le x\le 1$ by the formula $$f(x)=1-\sqrt{1-x^2}.$$This is a graph of $y=f(x)$: [asy]
import graph; size(4cm); real lsf=0.5; pen dps=linewidth(0.7)+fontsize(10); defaultpen(dps); pen ds=black; real xmin=-1.5,xmax=1.5,ymin=-1.5,ymax=1.5;

pen cqcqcq=rgb(0.75,0.75,0.75);

/*grid*/ pen gs=linewidth(0.7)+cqcqcq+linetype("2 2"); real gx=1,gy=1;
for(real i=ceil(xmin/gx)*gx;i<=floor(xmax/gx)*gx;i+=gx) draw((i,ymin)--(i,ymax),gs); for(real i=ceil(ymin/gy)*gy;i<=floor(ymax/gy)*gy;i+=gy) draw((xmin,i)--(xmax,i),gs);

Label laxis; laxis.p=fontsize(10);

xaxis("",xmin,xmax,Ticks(laxis,Step=1.0,Size=2,NoZero),Arrows(6),above=true); yaxis("",ymin,ymax,Ticks(laxis,Step=1.0,Size=2,NoZero),Arrows(6),above=true);
real f1(real x){return 1-sqrt(1-x^2);} draw(graph(f1,-1,1),linewidth(1.2));

clip((xmin,ymin)--(xmin,ymax)--(xmax,ymax)--(xmax,ymin)--cycle);

[/asy] If a graph of $x=f(y)$ is overlaid on the graph above, then one fully enclosed region is formed by the two graphs. What is the area of that region, rounded to the nearest hundredth?
The graph of $x=f(y)$ can be drawn by reflecting the graph of $y=f(x)$ across the line $y=x$: [asy]
import graph; size(4cm); real lsf=0.5; pen dps=linewidth(0.7)+fontsize(10); defaultpen(dps); pen ds=black; real xmin=-1.5,xmax=1.5,ymin=-1.5,ymax=1.5;

pen cqcqcq=rgb(0.75,0.75,0.75);

/*grid*/ pen gs=linewidth(0.7)+cqcqcq+linetype("2 2"); real gx=1,gy=1;
for(real i=ceil(xmin/gx)*gx;i<=floor(xmax/gx)*gx;i+=gx) draw((i,ymin)--(i,ymax),gs); for(real i=ceil(ymin/gy)*gy;i<=floor(ymax/gy)*gy;i+=gy) draw((xmin,i)--(xmax,i),gs);

Label laxis; laxis.p=fontsize(10);

xaxis("",xmin,xmax,Ticks(laxis,Step=1.0,Size=2,NoZero),Arrows(6),above=true); yaxis("",ymin,ymax,Ticks(laxis,Step=1.0,Size=2,NoZero),Arrows(6),above=true);
fill(((0,0)..(sqrt(1/2),1-sqrt(1/2))..(1,1)--cycle),gray);
fill(((0,0)..(1-sqrt(1/2),sqrt(1/2))..(1,1)--cycle),gray);
draw(((-1.5,-1.5)--(1.5,1.5)),red+dashed);
real f1(real x){return 1-sqrt(1-x^2);} draw(graph(f1,-1,1),linewidth(1.2));
real f2(real x){return sqrt(1-(x-1)^2);} draw(graph(f2,0,1),linewidth(1.2));
real f3(real x){return -f2(x);} draw(graph(f3,0,1),linewidth(1.2));
clip((xmin,ymin)--(xmin,ymax)--(xmax,ymax)--(xmax,ymin)--cycle);

[/asy] The enclosed region, shown above in gray, is bounded by two quarter-circle arcs. The portion above and to the left of the red dashed line has area $\frac\pi 4-\frac 12$, since it is a quarter of a unit disc minus a right triangle of base and height $1$. The portion below and to the right of the red dashed line is the same. Thus, the total enclosed region has area $\frac \pi 2-1$; rounded to the nearest hundredth, this is $\boxed{0.57}$.